Having a Family With The Most Amazing Girl
by BulletStrong
Summary: /Sequel To Back To America/ Eric and Calleigh fell in love in the first story and got married in the second story but what now? Well, They have a daughter named Leslie, who's sweet and loves them. What happens now? Divorce? Who? E/C - N/R - J/V
1. Meet Leslie

_I Don't Own Anything._

* * *

The song _'Just Dance'_ by Lady Gaga was playing on the stereo.

"I love this song." Leslie Amber Delko turned to faced her two pairs of God parents. They were redecorating Eric and Calleigh's room for they're 14-year anniversary. Jeremy, Valera, Ryan, and Natalia smiled at her . Leslie had black hair like her father and the most beautiful green-blue eyes like her mother.

"So LA, your turning thirteen next week. Anything special going on?" Jeremy asked with his famous smile.

"I don't even know yet, Uncle Jeremy." Ryan's watch beeped and he announced that they all had a crime scene to go to. Jeremy went to college and became a CSI. He started working at the lab part-time delivering mail and stocking up the storage rooms after he married Valera but was going to college at night. He got his degree and was now part of the team, working full-time.

"Bye LA." Natalia kissed Leslie's head and walked out with Ryan. Ryan and Natalia got married nine months after Eric and Calleigh. They kept working at the lab, but they kept it a secret because of the dating rule. But Stetler fell in love with a lab tech, and he took down that rule. So Natalia and Ryan announced the wedding to everyone and so did Jeremy and Maxine.

"Will you be okay on your own? Your Mom and Dad will be home in an hour, do want me stay here with you until they come home from work?" Maxine asked.

"No, I'll be okay. Thanks anyway Aunt Maxine." Leslie responded. Then they all left. Leslie did her homework until Calleigh and Eric walked through the door and yelled her name. She smiled and ran downstairs to hug her parents.

"Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy." She smiled when they gave her a kiss.

"It's quiet. Jeremy must have left." Eric joked, which made Calleigh smile. Leslie had to be the only kid in the seventh grade that actually loved her parents. They were understanding and she could tell them anything and she wouldn't be judged because of it. They were also fun. Leslie was friends with everyone in her middle school, and all the guys thought Calleigh was a babe. They always make up songs about Calleigh, and her hotness. The girls drool over Eric, and that's why they're house is the place where all the kids go to hang out.

"Katherine and Melanie called, They want to know if I can go over to there house," Leslie looked Calleigh then at Eric, "Can I go?"

"Yes. Just be home by 8:00 o'clock." Calleigh smiled as Leslie ran upstairs and put on her Air-walk sneakers. When Leslie left, Eric and Calleigh sat on the couch and talked.

"Can you believe we've been married for 14 years?" Eric asked.

"No. Time flies when your having fun." Calleigh laid her head on his lap.

"It seems like yesterday that I proposed to you." Eric kissed Calleigh's head as they fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

Yes this is the third story in the _"With The Most Amazing Girl_" series.  
More to come.  
**-B.S**


	2. Meet The Stetler's

"Hello Mrs. Stetler." Leslie stood before her best friend's mother. Leslie had her backpack hanging on her shoulder and one book in her arms. Melanie and Katherine's house looked average sized from the outside but was extremely huge on the inside. Their mother moved aside.

"Katherine! Leslie's here!" Samantha Stetler called out to her adopted daughter. Suddenly Melanie popped her head out of the corner of the staircase. Melanie Stetler was four years younger than Leslie and Katherine but Melanie was a genius. Samantha Morton was a lab tech at Miami Dade when Rick Stetler first noticed her. They talked, had dinner, and a year later they were married. Rick and Samantha had trouble conceiving so they adopted Katherine. It just so happens that Eric, Calleigh, Rick, and Samantha had no idea that they're girls even went to the same school and especially not that they were best friends.

"Leslie, Katherine is upstairs." Melanie announced. Just then Rick entered. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How are you're parents?" He asked from the kitchen. Leslie answered with a _'good'_ from the stairs. Leslie climbed the rest of the stairs and pushed open Katherine's door. Katherine was sitting on her bed already studying.

"Even after all these years, you're dad kinda creeps me out." Leslie smiled and opened her books.

"You're parents say that too." Katherine laughed.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but this was just to let you know about the Stetler's because they play a huge part in this story.  
SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY about the long wait! School has been horrible!**

**Enjoy and please comment!**

**-B.S**


	3. Meet Trouble

She walked through the doors of the house. The lights were off so Leslie assumed that her parents had gone to sleep. That's when she turn to get something to munch on. She loved Mrs. Stetler but she couldn't cook for her life, so she did what she always did. She slyly gave pieces of her food to the dog, Dexter. She would drop it, sometimes even fling it down. Melanie and Katherine noticed that she was doing it and they were annoyed. Not because Leslie was passing judgement of their mother's cooking but because the dog wouldn't go to them to eat their supper as well. So as Leslie went to go retrieve her favorite cereal, she saw her mother and father laying there on the couch sleeping in each others arms. She decided not to wake them up. She loved seeing them like that.

Leslie tip-toed her way into the freezing cold kitchen. Eric had always loved coming home after a heated Miami day into a freezing cold house. No matter how large the electricity bill came out to be, that air conditioner was always set on high. She grabbed the Lucky Charms from the top of the fridge and poured it into a small bowl. She then grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl as well. When she turned around Calleigh was standing there, looking upset.

"I told you to be home for dinner. Your father and I waited for an hour." Calleigh leaned on the kitchen doorway. Leslie had completely forgotten about what her mother had told her.

"Oh mom, I'm so so so sorry," The girl covered her face with her hands. She had never gone against what her mother would tell her, "Please forgive me..."

"Of course I forgive you but don't let it happen again. Your father got very worried about you. You know our job puts you in danger and going to Stetlers house doesn't make you safe." Calleigh walked slowly over to her daughter and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. Leslie knew what her mom was saying was true.  
Eric then woke up from his sleep and walked to where his favorite girls were.

"Leslie Amber where have you been!? You had me so worried!" Eric ran over to his daughter.

"Time got away from her, " Calleigh placed her hand on Eric's chest. She knew how he get when he's angry, "Les, go to your room. Go to sleep."

"Baby... she is truly sorry. Just don't bring it up anymore, because then you get her angry and you two will be fighting. And who is in the middle of you two... oh me."  
Calleigh sighed.

"But..." Calleigh stopped him with a kiss.

"Instead of talking, we can go upstairs and do something physical." Calleigh smiled because she knew she had Eric in the palm of her hands. He smiled and kissed her once again. Leslie was on the stair with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Why don't they wait til they hear my door close!" She whispered to herself and walk to her room. She put on her earphones and listened to music....just in case.

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY! This summer has been SO crazy.

**-B.S**


	4. Meet Drake Stetler

It was summer. Leslie was too happy to be in the 8th grade. Now she was 15 and was getting ready to learn to drive. Every year on the last day of school, she went to the mall with Katherine to shop for cloths for the next year and then it was off to Katherine's house. She planned to make that summer the best ever but first she had to get through dinner at the Stetlers. Once the torture was over with and the dog had eaten all four of their dinners, Leslie and Katherine went up to her room and talked about things they could do to make that summer exciting. It was getting late so Leslie said her goodbyes to Katherine and Melanie.

Leslie slowly closed Katherine's door and started her descent down the staircase then stopped cold halfway down. It was Drake Stetler standing there looking as beautiful as ever. Drake was Katherine's brother. He was gorgeous and he must have been at the gym because he was covered in sweat. He was wearing a black and green T-shirt and black jeans with high top sneakers. He had jet black hair that was so black it looked blue,  
but only in the light. His eyes were the lightest shade of ocean blue. His hair was so amazing that it should have been in a magazine or something of that nature. His bangs almost covered his left eye and the back was medium length. Leslie liked him... a lot. Leslie always loved the fact that he looked like Percy Jackson from the Percy Jackson & The Olympians series. She was nervous but decided that she should get home before she got in big trouble with Calleigh and mostly Eric.

"Hey Leslie," Drake smiled, "Where are you going?"

"Um, it's 7:45 and my parents want me home at 8:00. What were you doing that kept you out so long?" Leslie teased him and gave him one of her famous smiles. He was only a year older than her and she knew that he felt something for her or she liked to hope so.

"I was at the gym, explains the sweat and gym bag." He smiled and slid his gym bag across the room. Leslie knew she was staring at him but couldn't help it. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"Don't use that tone with me, smart ass," That comment made him burst out laughing, "What?"

"We sound like an old married couple," She cracked a smile and then laughed thinking about the conversation, "I didn't see you at the football game on Saturday."

"It was my Mom's birthday, so we had a party with family and friends. The arena is huge, how can you have been so sure I wasn't there?" She smiled just thinking that he was looking for her.

"You make it kinda hard to miss you." He pointed to her cloths. Leslie had a very distinct style. She was wearing black shorts and a white T-shirt with a black jacket over it, she also wore black and white converse; But that was not what made her stand out from everyone else. The socks were. She wore knee high socks that matched whatever she was wearing that day. At that moment they were black and white stripes.

"Very funny. I happen to be very comfortable," She paused to laugh, "I heard you guys won. Coach must be happy."

"Yeah, and Angelica was really excited that were going to the championship." Leslie's smile faded away. Angelica Kaine was the enemy. She was Drake's evil, stuck up girlfriend and Leslie hated her beyond belief. Angelica didn't deserve a nice guy like Drake. She thought she was Gods gift to guys and the school just because she was a cheerleader and captain of the dance quad. She was pretty but only on the outside.

"Yeah, well I have to go now." Leslie walked around him and turned the knob to open the door. She started her walk home and started thinking evil thought about Angelica. Something like smothering her with a pillow while she's sleeping. Leslie walked up her steps and took her keys out. She had no idea if her dad or mom was sleeping. She entered and did her routine after every visit to the Stetler house. She got the cereal and milk and sat at the dining table. Eric came down the stairs and sat in a chair.

"Hey sweetheart," Eric noticed her expression, "What's wrong?"

Leslie smiled, "It's a girl thing."

"Your mom tells me I'm very understanding," Eric took hold of her hand, "Plus we've got plenty of time."

"I'm totally and completely in love with Drake Stetler but he has an evil girlfriend that I hate with an undying passion. She doesn't even know how to make him laugh like I do. She's a true witch in disguise and not to mention she doesn't know what two plus two is let alone understand his jokes and I just can't take it anymore. Why doesn't he like me too?" Leslie stopped because she knew she was rambling. Eric looked stunned.

"Honey, maybe you leave this matter to mom," Eric got up from the table and started to walk away when he figured out something to say, "He would be an idiot to like this girl and not like you. You and your mother are the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

"Your just saying that because I'm your daughter, and this is a little awkward." Eric nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed. Your mom should be home soon." Eric felt like a failure because he couldn't help his daughter but he knew she didn't feel that way. He had done so many things for her and he knew she loved him just the same as she did Calleigh.

"What do I do now?" Leslie whispered to herself.

* * *

_**I Can't Even Begin S**__**aying Sorry!**_ Between School, Christmas, New Years, My Birthday, Family and friends' birthdays, and crazy people, I couldn't write without distractions! Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon!

-**BS**


	5. Meet Parental Fun

Leslie was gone. Well gone until the next day. She was at a sleepover at Katerine's house and this gave Eric and Calleigh some time alone. Eric went to the liquor store and made sure to get Calleigh's favorite. He then drove to Blockbuster and rented _'The Proposal'_ for them to watch later that night, and to be safe he also rented_ 'A Walk To Remember'_. He stood looking at a shelf full of movies, and then at his wallet. Did he have enough for another one? Maybe Leslie wanted a movie. Eric pulled out his cell phone and typed in her cell number. It rang about four times before she answered.

"Hello." Leslie answered in a giggly tone.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm at Blockbuster, you want anything?" Eric heard laughing in the background and smiled listening to Katherine explain the top ten reasons why Melanie was stupid and childish.

"Do you guys want a movie?" Leslie screamed over her best friend. Eric heard Rick barge into the room and he mumbled something about going to work, "OK, bye Mr. Stetler. Have a nice night."

"I probably won't." Stetler said and left.

"Dad, do you know if they have _'Paranormal Activity'_ or_ 'The Grudge'_ or something that's not gonna let me fall asleep for the next month?" Leslie said. Eric told her to wait while he walked up to the main counter and asked the cashier.

"Hey, do you have something that scared the crap out of you?" Eric asked the worker. Jason, or so his nametag stated, smiled and pulled out _'Friday The 13th'_ and_ 'Nightmare On Elm Street'_.

"If you want to get pee-on-your-pants scared, you might as well stick to the classics." Eric nodded. Leslie laughed.

"That is so true... Is he cute? And how old is he?" Eric smiled because Jason heard her and blushed so red that it could have blinded someone.

"I'll drop off the movies on my way home. Love you." Leslie said goodbye and Eric hung up. Jason bagged the four movies and asked Eric if he was going to buy anything else. Eric bought at least seven different chocolates and jumped in his car. He started driving towards Stetlers house. It was perfect, neither he nor Calleigh worked the next day so they could stay up as late as they needed to. He tried to stay focused but he couldn't get the image of Calleigh in that black bra and tight shorts out of his head. As if God had been eaves dropping on his thoughts, his phone rang.

"I'll be home soon Cal." Eric smiled as Calleigh moaned.

"Babe I can't wait much longer. If you don't hurry up I'm going to have to start on my own, and then I won't want to..." She was cut of by her husband.

"Stop! Or else... You know... And then my cars seats... and none will be saved for you, and our romantic night will go down the drain. Only God knows when the next time we'll have the house to our selves. Cal, I just have to drop this off at Rick's house and then I'll turn on my sirens to go home." Calleigh sighed and hung up. Eric turned off the engine and ran full speed to the door. He was practically bouncing off the wall when Samantha answered.

"Eric, what a great surprise!" Samantha smiled.

"Samantha, long time no see. Has Stetler turned you into a house wife already?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Hey, while you are running after bad guys, I'm sitting here on the couch watching Oprah." Eric laughed and moved inside the house when Samantha signaled him with her milky white hands. Samantha Morton Stetler had red hair that ended at the breast. Her eyes were blue and she was beautiful, he had to admit. Eric always thought Stetler would marry his own dog or at least a blind woman. Stetler got really lucky that he got a model thin beauty. She had a sunny disposition to go with the looks. She was gorgeous inside and out, but Eric wouldn't trade Calleigh for her though. Eric loved Calleigh's insecurities and faults, it made him know that he didn't have to be something he wasn't around her. It may sound corny but they completed each other.

"I just stopped by to leave off these movies for the girls." Samantha called down Leslie and walked out of the room. Leslie came running down the stairs and hugged her dad.

"O.m.g, I love you, I love you, I love you. Now we don't have to listen to Melanie recite the periodic table of elements." Leslie hugged her dad again.

"I also got you guys some popcorn and candy." Eric handed her a plastic full of candy and microwavable popcorn.

"Dad have I ever told you that you are the best dad I could have ever asked for?" Leslie stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him, "So I'm out of thhe house for a whole night and... your _not_ home... with mom... lovin' it up."

"That reminds me, I gotta go." He hollered goodbye to everyone and ran back to his car. He flicked on the siren and drove as fast as a racecar home. Once Eric parked in his driveway, he took the keys out of the ignition. He skipped to the door and Calleigh opened it before he could even lift his hand.

"23." Calleigh mumbled.

"What?" Eric was too focused on her chest to even be listening.

"You've been gone for 23 minutes after we talked on the phone. Do you know what that means?" Calleigh pressed her body against his.

"W-What?" He was nervous. He hoped she wasn't upset with him.

"23," Calleigh's hands cupped Eric's face, "That's how many minutes I get to have my way with you."

"I... have no... problem with that." Eric laughed. He pushed her inside and closed the door with his foot.

* * *

"Guys, my dad brought the movies!" Leslie flew back into the room with a grin and popped in the first movie, "Your mom is making popcorn that my dad bought but we also have candy!"

"But I have braces! The dentist will be so angry with me!" Melanie looked so worried that Leslie thought she was going to start tearing up.

"Oh My Goodness... you right! Guess I'll make the sacrifice and eat your candy." Katherine had to be the best actress ever because Melanie bought that ridiculous speech.

"Your an awesome sister Katherine." Melanie sighed. Leslie was wondering what her parents were doing.

* * *

_*wink*wink*_

Please leave comments!!! They make me want to write more.

-**BS**


	6. Meet High School Drama

High School. Filled with mean girls, some cheerleaders who thinks they are the best, geeks, dumb jocks, and normal people who just want to blend in and stay out of peoples way. Leslie really wanted to stay out of everyones way. She just wanted it to be over, and it was only the first day. She decided that she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of making her succeed. After all, she didn't want to disappoint Eric and Calleigh. So no more boy crushes, even if that boy was Drake Stetler. She had no idea why people say that high school is the best time of your life. It's more like the worst. Pimples, fighting over boys, and so _so_ much drama that it made Leslie want to puke... and she had only been there about six hours. Katherine went to a private school called _'Queen Of Peace'_. Sounded fancy but everyone in regular school called it_ 'Queer Place'_, But then again everyone was stupid and childish. Because Katherine was attending Catholic school, Leslie was alone and was hating every minute of it. Even Katherine said it was the worst arrangement ever made in the history of the Stetler family... and many bad arrangements were made because of Rick. Seniors, sophomores, and juniors didn't physically hurt freshmen but they laughed and smirked and made you feel small. Big brothers stuck their little freshmen brothers into lockers without letting them out. The boys were respectful to Leslie but girls looked at her with evil eyes and flipped their hair while they walked their runway model walk. That made you realized that that day was not going to be a great day.

Leslie was sitting in math waiting for the last bell to ring. She blinked a few times and pushed her hair clock struck 2:30 and everyone raced for their lockers, pushing Leslie off to the side.

"Jeez..." Leslie whispered to herself while opening her locker. She grabbed her math and science textbooks, her purse, and her backpack. She was about to slam it when a hand came out of no where and slammed it for her.

"Hey! What the hell!" She whipped around and saw someone that made her heart skip one to many beats. Drake was standing there in his football jersey.

"Whoa there! Not having a good day?" Drake laughed, showing off his white teeth and amazing pink lips. Leslie looked around nervously, just wanting to run for her life. Her day was horrible and she had almost every class with Angelica Kaine and now seeing him made it worse.

"Nope... not at all. So if you could excuse me, I would very much like to go home and drown myself in my earphones." Leslie pushed past him and walked into the breezy ,cloudy Monday afternoon world. She started on her way home when she bumped into Katherine.

"Did you have as bad of a day as I did?" Katherine moaned under her breath. Leslie turned her head towards her and nodded with a sad expression, "Did you know that I have religion class?"

"Kat, your going to a Catholic school, your bound to learn about God." Leslie smiled; Only Katherine could do that on a day like that one.

"Ya but my parents know that I'm Atheist yet they send me to this school. So now I have to learn about this thing that I don't believe in." Katherine blew out a breath of anger. They walked slowly home, talking about the terrible day's they had had. Katherine was telling a funny story and Leslie laughed. They finally went their separate ways and Leslie waved goodbye. She walked a block more before she heard someone beep at her with their car horn.

"L.A! Get in!" It was Jeremy and Valera in the car. Leslie ran towards the car and jumped in.

"What's up guys?" Leslie giggled. Jeremy had always had that effect on her. He just had a funny face and expressions to die for.

"Nothing. We saw you and as Godparents we couldn't let you walk on this chilly day." Valera smiled back at her as Jeremy drove forward. Valera and Jeremy were the kind of Godparents that you want to hang out with because they are fun and can make you laugh even when you think your in the worst mood ever. They wanted Leslie to audition for American Idol because they knew Leslie had an amazing voice but Leslie was way too shy to stand in front of Simon. Leslie did not take judgement well. And anyway, Leslie wanted to be a CSI just like her parents. Natalia and Ryan were the Godparents that are like your second pair of actual parents. The ones that tell you what to do and to go to college to actually be something important. Uncle Horatio always told Leslie, _'we speak for the dead because they can't tell their stories and the murderer doesn't want to admit the story is true'_.

Leslie loved hearing the story about Natalia, Ryan, Jeremy, and Valera's double wedding disaster. It made her laugh out loud every time she heard it. They were rounding the corner when Valera finished the story. Jeremy was laughing so hard he thought he was going to pee on his pants.

"How did mom and dad meet?" Leslie never wanted to ask her parents, she thought it would be too awkward.

"Well, your mom and dad have been working together for about 20 years, or more, then they went undercover in Spain..."

"That's where they met me!" Jeremy bursted out with happiness.

"And what happen there?" Leslie asked with curiosity.

"Well, I was a bell hop slash everything and I was hittin' on your mom and then your dad got all defensive and I knew they were mean't to be." Valera laughed.

"He came for their wedding and that's when he met me." Valera leaned over to kiss him.

"You're from Spain?" Leslie was surprised.

"Yep."

"You don't have an accent." Leslie stated the obvious

"They make you learn English to work in hotels. Also practice makes perfect, and I started young." Jeremy took hold of Valera's hand.

"Your dad hated him in the beginning. He thought Jeremy was annoying."

"Your dad didn't like me in the beginning." Jeremy shook his head. They parked in the middle of the dead end street and Leslie got down. She grabbed her purse and backpack.

"Thanks a million, guys. Love ya." Leslie smiled at them. They had completely turned her day around.

"Love ya back." They both blew her a kiss. Leslie walked up the steps as they drove away. She dug through her purse for her keys.

"Hey neighbor." Leslie rolled her eyes. She felt the anger rising.

"Hi... Angelica." Leslie turned toward her with a fake smile on her face.

"Hows your first day of high school, loser?" Angelica grinned. Her brown eyes filled with victory. She walked closer and pushed her long silky blond hair back.

"Terrible. Bye." Leslie turned to leave but Angelica spun her back around.

"Stay away from my boyfriend. If I see you even look his way lovingly, I will pound your face in and I'll make sure to stab you in the eyes so you can never see him again," She backed off two steps, "Bye estupida."

Leslie closed her eyes and looked down.

"Great." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Whoever hates Angelica Kaine, Please comment!

Do you think Leslie should chase Drake? Or Move on?

I got encouraged to write another chapter so fast because of _The Sway Wannabe's _awesome comment! Love ya!

By the way- Estupida = Stupid in Spanish

-**BS**


	7. Meet Jeremy's Problem

Leslie was sitting on the bleachers with her gym clothes on. The teacher wasn't in yet so she pulled out her Ipod Touch and started writing a song on her note app. Miss. Mezzina walked into the room and yelled for eveyone to be quiet.

"OK, first you guys are going to run around the gym four times, do twenty pushup's, and ten situp's. After all that, you grab basketballs and play for the rest of the time. Go." Miss. Mezzina sat in the corner and started texting. Leslie stood up and did as she was told. She was alone and no one even bothered to ask her to run with them or what her name was. Since Leslie was in advanced everything, she was with sophmores and juniors. The intercom buzed on while Leslie was doing pushups.

"Please excuse the interuption, Leslie Delko report to the office." Leslie looked at Miss. Mezzina and the grouchy teacher told her to go with a snarky attitude. Leslie stood up from her pushup position and flatened her gym cloths. She pushed open the gymnasium doors and started her way to the priciples office. She was thinking about the events of that week to find out if she did something wrong. Once she jerked the office door open, she saw Calleigh standing there ,teary-eyed.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Leslie hugged her mom tightly.

"sweetie, we have to go. I'll explain on the way." Calleigh signed her out while Leslie went to get all her homework. Leslie ran back down to the office and calleigh pulled her out of the school.

"Mom! Mom! What's going on?" Leslie sat in the car and buckled her seat belt. Calleigh ran around the car and took her own seat in the drivers seat.

"It's Jeremy! He got into a car accident and is in critical." Calleigh teared up again.

* * *

"I need to know if he's OK!" Eric screamed at a male nurse who was not telling him about Jeremy's condition.

"Sir, he is in surgery! we cannot do anything about it." Valera wanted to punch the nurse right in the nose, but she was crying so much that she couldn't even move. Natalia and Ryan came bursting through the door.

"What happened?" Natalia asked, worried.

"We were driving down the road when a 4x4 truck hit us at full speed. It hit Jeremy's side and he got hurt badly." Valera was shaking.

"Oh God. Are you OK Valera?" Valera nodded even though she had a cut lip and was bruised all over. Calleigh and Leslie ran to Eric's side.

* * *

So It's snowing like crazy here in New Jersey so I decided to write a short chapter before going to sleep.

Sorry its so short, but tomorrow I'll write more.

PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only got one comment which made me sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-BS


	8. Meet Luke

They all had been waiting for about ten hours to find out if Jeremy was going to be all right. Valera got checked out by a doctor; She had two broken ribs and a fractured wrist. Valera was holding her wrist in her hand. She had bandages all over and her lips had begun bleeding again. She took out her wallet and gave Leslie twenty dollars to get everyone a coffee and a donut in the cafe in the hospital. Leslie ran to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. she walked into the shop and bought five coffee's and one hot chocolate for herself, along with two boxes of an arrangment of donuts. That's when Leslie had realized that she couldn't carry all of it.

"Do you need help?" A manly voice asked. Leslie turned around and saw a handsome guy standing there. He was tall, at least five foot nine. He had light blue eyes, they looked almost grey. He had blonde hair that was styled like Ashton Kutcher's short hair in his movie "My Boss's Daughter". He had a beautiful smile and was wearing a male nurse outfit.

"Um... Yeah. Thank you so much." The man grabbed the two coffee trays and Leslie took the two boxes of donuts. They walked silently to the elevator.

"What floor?" He asked.

"Sixth," Leslie was so nervous , not only because he was hot, but because he was really she realized something, "What's your name?"

"Luke. What about you?" He turned towards her and smiled.

"Leslie. Thanks for helping me." Luke pressed the button.

"Wait... Isn't the sixth floor the waiting room for surgery?" He looked sad and looked at Leslie as she frowned. He wanted to hug her but he was holding five cups of coffee.

"My Godfather got into a car accident." He told her he would be fine. The elevator opened and they walked to where the adults were waiting. Everyone was smiling.

"What happen?" Leslie asked.

"He's going to be okay." Valera smiled. Leslie was so happy to have heard that. she handed the boxes to Eric and took the coffee from Luke's hands.

"Who's this?" Calleigh asked.

"Mom, this is Luke." He shook Calleigh and Eric's hands. He said hello to everyone else.

"I volunteer here just to help others feel better. I was a girl struggling with coffee and donuts and I just had to help and I believe I've seen Leslie around school before. It's kinda hard to miss those socks." Luke smiled. Eric and Calleigh laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Leslie shoved his arm playfully, "See you around."

Luke walked away and Leslie couldn't stop looking at him while he was leaving. Leslie walked to a seat and sat down slowly. She bit her lip. He was sweet and not to mention one of the cutest guys she had ever seen. She looked at her mom who knew what she was thinking. Calleigh laughed and pointed towards him as he rounded the corner.

"Isn't he cute?" Leslie asked shyly. All the women nodded. Leslie stood up and ran around the corner. He was at the counter, talking to a female nurse about medicine. He was so beautiful but she kept thinking about Drake. Why though? Drake had a girlfriend. Drake didn't feel that way about her, if he did he would be with her not Angelica. Luke was sweet and he seemed to care about her. He helped a complete stranger with carrying her coffee. He was a nurse, not because he gets paid because he's volunteering not working. Leslie walked closer to him and he saw her. He smiled his big, white smile towards her.

"Hey," She whispered, "Um... Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He whispered and the nurse smiled.

"Oh..." Leslie looked down. She was so embarrased.

"I'm just kidding. I don't have a girlfriend," Leslie laughed and punched him in the chest, "Will you go out with me Leslie?"

"Yes...Yeah." Leslie hugged him. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"It's kinda hard to believe that we just met." Leslie joked.

"Actually I've been watching you for a while, I just never got the nerve to talk to you at school. I thought you were so beautiful and lets just say I don't have luck with girls." Luke smiled.

"Thats hard to believe." Leslie let him hug her again.

* * *

Please Comment.

-BS


	9. Meet The Family

After you read this chapter, _please_ comment about who your favorite character is and why.  
I need feedback to know who to kill off... JK.  
Thanks!

-**BS**

* * *

Jeremy and Valera went to their house for dinner. Of course Jeremy was in a temporary wheelchair, but Jeremy had said that wasn't going to stop him from eating Calleigh's amazing take out. That got him a slap to the back of the head from both Eric and Calleigh. Leslie and Luke had been dating for two weeks, and to Leslie's surprise, Eric liked him... a lot. Mostly because he was respectful to Leslie and everyone else. Luke agreed to keep the whole dating thing a secret from the school and his parents. He had known that his mother would have gotten way to happy about it. Calleigh told Leslie to invite Luke over to join them and Luke gladly excepted.

The doorbell rang loudly which made Leslie automatically run down the stairs to see if it was Luke. Calleigh had beaten her to it.

"There's Mr. and Mrs. Vilas!" Calleigh said and Valera smiled as she rolled Jeremy inside the house. Horatio, Ryan and Natalia came in behind them. Valera switched Jeremy from a wheelchair to crutches.

"Thanks for the invite, Cal." Jeremy said as he followed Calleighand Valera into the dining room. Horatio gave Leslie a kiss on the forehead, then they all followed Calleigh. Leslie was nervous because Luke had never eaten dinner with them. Luke was a gentleman so she was pretty sure everything would go fine. The bell rang once again.

"I got it!" Leslie yelled as she ran towards the door in shear nervousness and excitement. she opened the door and Luke came in with a dozen red roses.

"What's the occasion?" Leslie asked, smelling the roses.

"There has to be an occasion to give the most beautiful girl in the world some roses." He leaned down and gave her a kiss that lasted five seconds.

"Awwww." Valera and Calleigh said in unison. Leslie gave them a look and took Luke's hand. They walked to the kitchen and Leslie grabbed a vase to put them in. She took soda's out of the fridge and handed one to him. Leslie checked to make sure that all the parents were in the dining room. Once she was sure they all were, she locked the door. She walked back to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist. He lifted her and set her down on the counter. she wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself against him. They began kissing each other with passion. He broke the kissed and smiled at her.

"Angelica is having a party next door," Luke rolled his eyes, "Just like her to have a party on a Sunday night."

"By your tone I can tell we share the same feeling for Angelica." Leslie rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

"We used to go out..." Luke sighed.

"Oh..." Leslie took a sip of her soda.

"She was so annoying," Leslie smiled, "She was always bossing me around and wanting me to wait on her hand and foot. I had to be available for her 24/7. How was I supposed to go to my basketball and baseball games living like that? I love the fact that your nothing like that."

"Well, I hate Angelica because she stuck up and treats me worse than a dog. I mean, have you seen her poodle?" Luke laughed.

"Babe, are you going to my baseball game Friday?" Luke asked.

"Most likely. You know I love seeing you play." Luke lifted her off the counter.

"You know I love seeing you there. You make me want to win more than anything else." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and they walked back to where the parents were. Luke sat down next to Leslie and Eric. Calleigh was the first to speak up.

"So, Luke what are you interested in doing later in life?" Calleigh smiled and Eric looked at Luke.

"Well, Mrs. Delko..."

"Call me Calleigh." She smiled

"Well, Calleigh, I want to be a doctor. I love volunteering at the hospital on Sunday's and I love seeing patients recovery and be happy." Valera looked surprised.

"He's a keeper, L.A." Jeremy smiled wide. Horatio nodded. Luke stayed for another four hours. They all laughed and joked and told stories. Luke looked as if he was having a great time. It was eight thirty and Jeremy, valera, and Horatio decided to call it a night. Once they left, Eric and Calleigh left Luke and Leslie alone for awhile.

"Oh, guess what?" Luke said while grabbed her hands.

"What?" Leslie stared at him.

"My whole schedule was changed because of some new kid needing someone Polish in his class. Do you have class with Jerko Schlarveski?" Luke smiled.

"Um yeah, like every single class." Leslie knew what he was going to say was ready to hug him to death.

"My schedule was switched with his. Now we have every class together," Leslie hugged his so tight that he couldn't breathe, "I'm joining drama crew because I love the teacher, Mrs. Branco."

"Drama crew... like making sets for the play? Sounds cool, maybe I'll join too." Luke nodded.

"Awesome," He said, "Will you walk me to my house?"

"Let me ask my parents." Leslie walked to the kitchen, where her parents were washing and drying plates. She asked them and they said yes. Leslie ran to put on a jacket then walked back to Luke. They hopped down the front steps and held hands walking past Angelica's house. He didn't feel safe with all those trouble makers and 'womanizers' standing there, watching them song _'Bad Romance' _was practically shaking the ground because it was so loud. He knew the cops were going to show up sooner or later that night. After they got past the house, he still wanted to hold her hand, so he did. After passing at least fifty house and six blocks, they arrived at Luke's house.

"Thanks for coming, baby." Leslie layed her hands down on his white button-down shirt. He had looked amazing that night. He looked professional yet informal, if possible. He had the loose white button-down with black jeans. His shoes were dressy. She wore a blue dress that ended at the knee. No socks, only flats with normal pantyhose.

"See you tomorrow." Leslie let him kiss her again before she left. Leslie took her time getting home, she was thinking about her perfect boyfriend. When she got back, Angelica's party almost was over; Only a few people were there. The speakers blasted _'Falling Down' _by Space Cowboy.

"Leslie!" She turned towards the voice and met Drake's gaze, "Wow! You look amazing."

"Thanks." Leslie turned to leave.

"Why have you been ignoring me?!" Drake asked, frustrated, and walking closer.

"Why don't you go hang out with your girlfriend?" Leslie said, wishing Luke was there to make Drake go away.

"I don't want to be with her right now. I want to talk to you. I thought you were my friend." Drake stood there in jeans and a tee.

"That was the problem." Leslie walked away and went inside her house. Drake stood there, not knowing what to do.


	10. Meet Perfection

I give you permission to kill me... Sorry it took so long. I'm now a freshmen so I have a lot of work. I'm gonna try to be better. Comment please.

* * *

"Okay! Kids! Gather around me!" Mrs. Branco yelled from the corner of the auditorium. Leslie ran to the area and payed close attention to the instructions the art/drama crew teacher was giving. Just as she finished telling each person what to do, Luke walked through the doors and apologized for being late. Mrs. Branco took his late pass and smiled. Leslie smiled wide and walked over to him.

"Hey stranger." He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"You actually came!" She knew he wouldn't just drop the subject without seeing if he might enjoy it. Plus it gave them more time together. More time together? They were always together. They had every class together, they ate lunch together, and he tried to eat dinner with her and Calleigh and Eric. Hell, they were living the life of a married couple. It may have been corny but they could finish each others sentences and they didn't need to talk to have a conversation. It was like Romeo and Juliet... just dulled down a notch... a large notch. Leslie knew that Luke was in it for the long hall. She hoped that someday they would be as happy as her parents. She loved watching her parents hold hands and be relaxed around each other. She especially loved when she would come home from school and they would be taking a nap, holding each others hips. It was something Leslie wanted with her own partner and she knew Luke was the one. Maybe it was silly to think that way at that age. Maybe it was reckless to believe she could find the perfect guy without testing the waters. Maybe they were supposed to find each other at a young age.

"Of course I came, how can I miss this opportunity to be with you. So what do we have to do?" Leslie explained what they had to paint what color. They worked like a well oiled machine and finished in no time, "Well I gotta give it to you. This was actually fun. Of course it may have something to do with the fact that I am a way better painter than you."

"What? You wish!" She gave him a playful shove. He laughed and picked her up. With her hanging off his shoulder, they walk into the deserted hallway. He put her down and she slams her lips onto his. He had no complaints, he opened his mouth to give her more access. She pulls away and he growls.

"We're in school... there are cameras." She smiled and he went wide-eyed in realization.

"Lets get out of here. Where do you want to go today, Princess?" If he only knew how that nickname made her go weak in the knee's.

"Well, today is Friday," She was so excited that she finally got to see him play, "We have only an hour before your game starts. Maybe we should go to your place and you should change into your uniform. After that, we could go eat something. What are you up for?"

"How about pizza? That would hit the spot." He smiled at her and she felt those stupid butterflies in her stomach. Even after being together for two weeks, he still had that effect on her. The effect that is caused when guys you like actually notice you and you have a romantic yet awkward moment.

"Pizza sounds great. I have to change though, I got paint all over my T-shirt. Why don't we meet up at Rey's Pizzeria in 20 minutes." She said.

"Great," He kissed the tip of her nose, "See you then."

They went their separate ways. Leslie ran home and walked in the house. A sudden amazing smell overtook her senses. She walked into the kitchen where her parents were cooking together. Eric turned and said hello to his daughter.

"What are you guys cooking?" She asked curiously. She had never smelled anything like that in her house. After all, her parents weren't cooking people, more like take out people.

"We had a sudden urge to eat bacon." Calleigh laughed. Leslie smiled at their goofy ways.

"Hey, I'm going to Luke's game. Is that okay?" Eric and Calleigh nodded in unison. Leslie ran upstairs to get changed.

"This looks delicious!" Eric wrapped his arms around Calleighs hips. She turned the oven off and twirled to face him. Eric placed his head on her shoulder and could smell her lavender shampoo. Calleigh massaged the top of his head with her slim fingers. Eric pulled his head back and they just stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. He lifted his right hand from it's original spot on Calleigh's back and he grabbed a piece of bacon. He took a bite out of it and then gave it to her to finish. She giggled and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her ear, the most ticklish spot on her body. He whispered 'I love you' and she kissed him as her response. They didn't want to move from that romantic position but the bacon was calling out to them.

"I'm so hungry!" Calleigh growled as she put her attention back on the greasy breakfast food in front of her. He laughed and agreed.

"Calleigh Ducaine Delko... You never cease to amaze me."

* * *

I figured it was time for some Eric and Calleigh love. I mean that it why you all clicked on this story. I'll try to add more of Eric and Calleigh... Thank for reading this chapter!

**-BS**


End file.
